


Quiet Inside

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [62]
Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, LM.C
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Season of Kink 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Just another night at home.





	Quiet Inside

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: July 2017. Ish.
> 
> half slice-of-life, half porn, written for the Held Down square on my Season of Kink card

“Ji? Tadaima,” he called out, slipping out of his shoes. There was no response, but that could mean anything. Or nothing. A huff and he took his sword upstairs, smiling a little at the sight of Aiji asleep with Astor and a book of folktales. Setting _Song_ on the bed for the moment, he carefully lifted the sleeping toddler into his arms. And was quite pleased with himself for getting the boy to bed without rousing him even once. He was definitely getting the hang of this Dad business.

As quiet as he had been, he was surprised to see Aiji awake when he walked back into their bedroom.

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” he said, scooping up his sword and reverently settling it in the wall mount he'd installed, bowing to it almost on instinct. He knew Aiji didn't completely understand what the sword meant or what it was Tora did with it, but that was intentional. He preferred to let his boyfriend think the sword was more ceremonial than functional (even though it was both), and that the job was mostly administrative so he didn't get to worrying about it. As Warden of the West, living in the East, his day-to-day work really _was_ mostly administrative, dealing with paperwork from the working wardens under him as they oversaw the registered (and unregistered) youkai in the western quadrant of Japan.

“Mm, it's fine,” the older man hummed, stretching. “Astor wanted to stay up 'til you got home, but I guess sleep got the better of both of us. Everything go okay with your ... meeting?”

“Yeah. Nagase-san just wanted to be his usual dick self again. You'd think I was the first Warden to ever live outside his quadrant,” he said, chuckling, as he undressed. Aiji was watching him intently, paying very little attention to the words coming out of Tora's mouth. He was fine with that, though, and it certainly didn't stop him from talking. “Of course he takes extra pleasure in getting shitty with me over my taking professional interest in youkai living in _his_ quadrant. Like I'm going to just trust his judgmental ass with my family. Then again, given my family relations, he thinks very firmly that it was entirely inappropriate for me to have ever been recruited as a warden at all, let alone promoted to Warden of the West, so....”

By then he was finished undressing ... and not at all surprised to see Aiji had done the same. Climbing onto the bed, he crawled up his lover's body with a slow smirk.

“Think you can be quiet? Or do I need to get one of the gags?” he asked, brushing a kiss to one perky nipple before moving higher.

“Oh I can definitely be quiet,” his boyfriend replied with a low laugh, threading fingers through Tora's hair. Slow, lingering kisses quickly turned into more, skin rubbing against skin. Tora groaned as he shifted atop Aiji, using one hand to pin his lover's wrists over his head. The older guitarist whimpered and arched against him, shameless in his arousal.

“You like that, don't you?” he murmured, nipping at Aiji's ear. “Such a naughty little thing, aren't you, so eager to be pinned down and used for my pleasure.”

“Please,” Aiji whined, arching up against him again. “Oh god yes, please, please fuck me.” 

“Too bad I don't know more serious magic,” he teased. “This would go so much easier if you were a self-lubricating uke like in manga.”

“Idiot,” Aiji mumbled, but there was definite fond amusement in his tone.

“Oh come on,” Tora said, nuzzling his throat and chuckling as well, “like you wouldn't enjoy it, too. No more fiddling with lubes and prep, just magical boy pussy.”

“Gods, you really are - ah! - an idiot,” his lover mumbled as Tora pressed a finger into him. “Not even - nn - gonna ask - fuck yes - how you think I'd - mm, more - explain that one.”

“You have a very rare medical condition, you don't like to talk about it, can we just get on with the fucking?” he offered, laughing and slipping a second finger into him.

“Oh gods, I said I wasn't asking,” Aiji whined, hips pushing up to get more of Tora's fingers inside of him. Tora was more than happy to comply with that unspoken request, using two and then three fingers to coax tight muscles into relaxing for him while still pinning Aiji to the bed. He truly loved the low whimper-y noises his lover made, their mouths meeting in another heated kiss. And he had to admit, he was impressed with how quiet Aiji was being, even as he finally thrust his cock deep into that hot ass. Aiji felt so amazing, just like always, Tora was having a little trouble keeping quiet himself. Especially knowing how much his lover got off on being restrained, even more when it was Tora using his own strength to pin Aiji exactly where he wanted him. His boyfriend could do nothing more than ride out the waves of pleasure as Tora pounded into him until they had both peaked.

A little clean up, a little extra attention to the bruises his lover was likely to have in the morning, and Tora was more than ready to curl up with his boyfriend for the night.

“Baby?”

Silence. Always an ego boost, to know he had completely sated his lover. Sliding down under the sheets, he nuzzled into the back of Aiji's neck and curled a protective arm around him. His family might be far from normal, but he would protect it with everything he had. And to hell with anyone who doubted him.


End file.
